1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid pressure gauge (i.e., a pressure transducer) instrument for evaluation and calibration of pressure transducers of the type that receives a pressure signal in and emits a correspondent electrical signal out. More particularly, an instrument is disclosed which puts out a series of fluid pressure signals, receives back a series of corresponding electrical signals, and renders a test comparison typically by a differential technique such as computing percent of error. Provision is made for fluid pressure gauge transducer calibration and adjustment.
2. Summary of The Prior Art
System controllers are known. Elaborate and computer operated control systems are known for logging process variants. An example of such a system is the Measurement and Control Link Model 2400A made by the John Fluke Manufacturing Co., Inc. of Everett, Wash., or King-Nutronics model 3666, a company located in Woodland Hill, Calif.
Typically, such units consist of portable computers with variable test inputs and outputs. For example, by equipping this Fluke unit with a multiplexer, voltages or current out and voltages or current in can be generated, and logged in a readable format, if appropriately programmed.